


Unity in the UNIT Forest

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Ace's Random One-Shot Collection [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Sarah Jane finally tie the knot. Of course, it isn't quite traditional or normal, but it was still beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unity in the UNIT Forest

Sarah Jane was nervous and jittery, that much was obvious. She had never really expected to get married, but here she was, on her wedding night, anxious and afraid. They had opted to do a Gallifreyan ceremony, as it was quicker and less complicated than a human one, but Sarah Jane still let Jo Grant and Liz Shaw, two women she would later name her oldest child after, pick out a dress. It wasn’t really a wedding dress. For one thing, it was the exact hue of the TARDIS exterior. For another, it was a 21st century cocktail dress the trio had found in the TARDIS’ closet. As mentioned, it was TARDIS blue,and the hem rested just above her knees, flaring out from the waist. The top was a tight-ish sweetheart neckline with a cinched waist with a white-gold ribbon tied around it. On her feet, she had teasingly gone with a pair of white trainers, and they stuck. Her hair was done up in a braided bun, and Jo had insisted on a headband with daisies wrapped around it. 

When the time came for the ceremony, Sarah Jane let Jo and Liz lead her out into the forest at UNIT, where the Brigadier insist they did it. The Brigadier and his wife, Doris, were standing in for her parents that day, as her parents had died when she was an infant.

Sarah Jane wasn’t the only nervous one. The Doctor was through he roof nervous that he would mess up the procedure or something, even though he and Harry had spent all of the last week combing through the proper books on the subject. 

Standing under a beautiful oak tree, hands clasped behind his back, the Doctor had worn a more tame version of his own outfit: the pants, jacket and waistcoat were all a dark grey colour, and he was not wearing his trusty scarf. That’s how serious this was. The scarf was in the TARDIS.

Around 9:00, the Brigadier left his place next to the Doctor to go retrieve Sarah Jane from the edge of the forest and brought her over to the Doctor in a typical father/daughter giveaway. 

Sarah Jane smiled, taking the Doctor’s hands in her own for a moment before dropping them and letting the Doctor do what needed to be done.

The Doctor was momentarily distracted by the smooth, soft skin of Sarah Jane’s collarbone in the dress she was wearing, He managed to compose himself and ask Doris for the piece of silk he needed for the ceremony.

Taking Sarah Jane’s hand in his own, he tied the silk ribbon around them to join the two hands. 

"Now, Brigadier, Doris; I need you to say ‘I consent and gladly give’." the Doctor instructed.

"I consent and gladly give." the couple responded, smiling at each other. 

The next step was quite personal for the Doctor. He leaned forward and whispered his true name in Sarah Jane’s ear. She now had an unimaginable power over him, because names had power. 

Sarah Jane smiled when she heard his name, whispering it back in his ear so he could finally hear someone say it out loud.

Pulling back from the Doctor’s ear, Sarah Jane stood on her tip-toes and kissed the Doctor, lacing her fingers into his messy brown curls.

Harry, Liz and Jo gave amorous cheers as the newlyweds kissed, Harry even throwing uncooked rice grains from a bag in his pocket.


End file.
